haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
Yuki Nagato
Yuki Nagato (長門有希 Nagato Yuki) is the third person to join the SOS Brigade, albeit not voluntarily. She is, at first glance, an introverted, taciturn bibliophile. She later reveals herself to Kyon as an alien created by the Integrated Data Sentient Entity, and possesses supernatural powers as a result. She was sent to North High to watch over Haruhi, and over the course of her time there she comes to develop insights into being a person, as well as emotions (according to Kyon). Description Yuki Nagato, a humanoid interface with the appearance of a teenage girl, was created with limited social abilities, something she claims will affect her until she ceases functioning. She rarely speaks, often ignoring attempts to communicate, using gestures like nods, staring or pointing, or giving one word replies. Her voice is usually a monotone. In addition, Nagato's facial expressions rarely change, and any such changes are minor. Careful observation is required to discern any emotional responses... and Kyon is not necessarily correct in his observations. As a result, Nagato frequently acts "shy". For instance, she appeared unable to obtain a library card without Kyon's help. When interacting with people outside of the SOS Brigade, she frequently stares at the floor and either gives very short responses (such as to the Computer Society President when he invited her to take part in Computer Society events over Haruhi's objections) or says nothing at all, even if angry (such as when confronted by the Student Council President, who appeared to attack her Literature Club). When asked questions by Tsuruya, she at first said nothing, but would later gesture; she reacted the same way in Live A Live when asked Haruhi's location by schoolmates. Her silent trait extends even to interactions with members of the SOS Brigade; when Haruhi Suzumiya wanted to throw out her books from the SOS Brigade headquarters, Nagato could do little more than glare at her. As time passed, Nagato became more willing to communicate with the SOS Brigade, especially Kyon and Mikuru Asahina, even inviting the former to dinner and asking him for favors. This is a trait not shared by at least some other Integrated Data Entity humanoid interfaces. Ryouko Asakura has especially showed a wide range of social abilities, even taking part in events not related to her mission, but Asakura still appeared to have a limited vocal range and set of facial expressions. Nagato has shown a poor understanding of emotions, especially her own. She attributed her actions in The Disappearance to "erroneous files accumulated in her memory database". When pushed to describe her own emotions, she usually says nothing, or frequently gives an understated answer, such as "relatively" enjoying books and being "a little" disappointed at being rejected. She rarely expresses opinions, and these are usually based on those of the Integrated Data Sentient Entity (such as describing a data organism as "primitive", describing human computers in a similar manner, or commenting positively on interactions with the Sky Canopy Domain despite the negative effect on her). Nagato has made repeated attempts to relieve Kyon's concerns, often telling him "don't worry" when she is injured or something strange panics him (sometimes without success) and can tell if someone is disturbed. She also behaves in a manner which would please Haruhi (such as telling her that her cooking was "delicious" or setting up a mystery in Mysterique Sign). However, her analyses of human behavior are often flawed, being based on incomplete information. Nagato seems to have little interest in generic human activities, only barely participating in events dictated by Haruhi Suzumiya (such as the baseball game) unless doing so is important to maintaining the timeline or preventing the creation of closed space (she participated much more forcefully in baseball once closed space was created). This behavior extended even to her method of decorating her apartment (she didn't before The Disappearance) and her lack of desire to engage in Literature Club activities. Nagato is very fond of reading and later developed working on computers as a hobby. She has occasionally demonstrated interest in human activities, such as watching fireworks. She sometimes observes humans acting oddly (such as Taniguchi when he overreacted seeing Kyon "holding" her, or observing Kyon's sister). Nagato appears to have a low opinion of herself. She was willing to endure much boredom for her mission (such as watching over a "frozen" Kyon and Mikuru Asahina for three years in Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody) or making little effort to break free from the time loop of Infinite Eight despite experiencing nearly 600 years worth of boredom. (Kyon noted this, but before he knew what was happening she denied anything was wrong, and afterward said she could not interfere with her mission.) In The Dissociation she stated that she would protect the rest of the SOS Brigade, but Kyon said "having no concern for yourself is behavior I absolutely will not allow." Nagato has only poorly concealed her inhuman nature, although her normal appearance has helped her avoid suspicion. For instance, when referring to someone by name, she always uses their full name, although that's very rare. (When speaking to someone, she does not use their name, simply referring to them as "you". She referred to the Computer Society President as a "male student", despite having heard his name from Emiri Kimidori. Other humanoid interfaces have not demonstrated this behavior.) Kyon even noted that she doesn't blink often enough, or often simply stares at nothing in particular. Biography According to Yuki, she was created three years prior to meeting Kyon and Haruhi, with the purpose of observing humanity and its ability to evolve in intelligence, and more importantly, Haruhi Suzumiya and the data flare that she created around that time. To Yuki, Haruhi is the key to evolution. Yuki is stationed in an apartment complex where several other Humanoid Interfaces are implied to live, in room 708, alone. Yuki remains in standby mode until "Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody", when a future version of Mikuru and Kyon come to visit her, telling her that they are from three years later and require her assistance to return to their time. After synchronizing with her future self, Yuki confirms them as acquaintances, and puts them in a room for three years, freezing time within in order to help them return. Meanwhile, another future Mikuru and Kyon come, informing her that in three years the world will be altered and that she needs to help them. Knowing that she is the one responsible for changing the world, she gives Mikuru and Kyon the tools needed to change her astray self back to normal. Three years later, Yuki attends North High and becomes the only member of the Literary Club. This becomes a selling point for Haruhi, who immediately uses her room with only one occupant. Haruhi eventually comes to use Yuki as a part of the Brigade because of the mystérique around her. Yuki is the first to tell Kyon about her identity as an alien; Kyon thus trusts her the most out of the three supernatural brigade members. When Ryoko Asakura tries to kill Kyon in the hopes that it would cause Haruhi to create a data explosion, Yuki saves his life, but forgets to repair her glasses, the first sign that she is fallible. Yuki is also one of the people who gives a clue to Kyon about how to get out of the closed space created by Haruhi: "sleeping beauty". Yuki stages Emiri Kimidori in the "Mystérique Sign" incident as a pretend client in order to save a bunch of people trapped in an alternate dimension due to a logo Haruhi makes, in order to keep Haruhi entertained. She continually pulls strings from behind the scenes in a similar way Itsuki does. During the filming for "The Adventures of Mikuru Asahina Episode 00", Haruhi accidentally causes the Mikuru Beam to become real, and thus Yuki is forced to take a large role in preventing Haruhi noticing by blocking the Mikuru Beam with her hand and injecting nanomachines into Mikuru (biting her) to prevent it from materializing again. In "The Day of Sagittarius", Yuki is revealed to have somewhat of a passion for computers and hacking, something Kyon does not fail to notice. According to the Computer Research Society's president in The Dissociation of Haruhi Suzumiya, she is very helpful and even creates a new OS that everything is compatible with. .]] Yuki's most prominent moment is in The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya, in which due to "errors" (which Kyon classifies as "emotions") Yuki steals some of Haruhi's powers to create an alternate universe in which Haruhi, Itsuki, Yuki, and Mikuru are normal humans, Haruhi and Itsuki do not attend North High, Ryoko is a student, and there is no SOS Brigade. Kyon notices a stark difference in her actions up until that point, mainly because Yuki had been anticipating this would happen and was unable to prevent it. In the alternate world, Yuki is simply a shy, introverted girl, but clearly has true emotions because she shows fear when Kyon first bursts into her room. As she still lives alone, this becomes a problem because she rarely gets the will to eat and Ryoko must act as a concerned neighbor and bring her food. Yuki clearly takes an interest in Kyon, as she invites him to the Literature Club and tries to get him to stay for dinner by pulling on his sleeve. Kyon eventually turns the universe back to normal, after realizing that Yuki preserved his memories of the former world because she trusted his judgment and wanted him to make the choice. The Integrated Data Sentient Entity threatens to delete Yuki; however, Kyon blackmails the Entity into keeping Yuki alive. Afterward, Yuki places a limit on some of her abilities. In "Charmed at First Sight LOVER", one of Kyon's middle school classmates, named Nakagawa, makes a love confession to Yuki and asks her to marry him in ten years. Yuki declines, declaring that her self-control mechanism will be unable to be stable after ten years, but remains curious about Nakagawa. As it turns out, Nakagawa did not see Yuki but instead the Integrated Data Sentient Entity, and became confused by it. Yuki thus removes Nakagawa's ability to see the Entity. When Kyon asks if it was a pity that the first person to confess to her turns out to be a fake, Yuki replies that it was, "a little bit". In "Snow Mountain Syndrome", the Sky Canopy Dominion attempts to communicate with Yuki by creating an alternate dimension with a snow storm and interfering with her ability to connect to the Entity. Eventually, they cause Yuki to fall into a fever, and Yuki is forced to create a program with an ambiguous answer that eventually releases the Brigade. Yuki plays an important part in The Scheme of Haruhi Suzumiya, besides making chocolates for Kyon and Itsuki along with the other girls. Yuki helps Kyon and Mikuru fill out their missions set by the older Mikuru, and even receives a letter herself from the older Mikuru. She reveals that she has blocked out her ability to transfer her consciousness through time, and thus believes she is more "free" in this sense (although Kyon senses she is depressed from "knowing too much"). In ""Editor in Chief★Straight Ahead!", Yuki writes a cryptic, somewhat poetic horror prose that implies confusion about her meaning in the world. In "Wandering Shadow", Yuki detects the presence of silicon data lifeforms in neighborhood dogs and manages to transplant them safely into Shamisen. At the end of The Dissociation of Haruhi Suzumiya, Yuki claims to have caught the flu on the phone to Haruhi, which seems impossible to Kyon given that she is a Data Humanoid Interface. This is possibly due to the Sky Canopy Dominion or the aforementioned silicon lifeforms. In The Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya, the SOS Brigade visits her at her house. Kyon talks to her and finds that she has been sick since the café incident. During a text-message chat with her, Kyon finds that she is becoming more and more delirious, and that the Sky Canopy Dominion is directly responsible for her sickness; she eventually leaves the message "need to sleep" (Kyon is relieved at this, seeing this statement as making her more humanlike), although she comments that she does not have the same social "tools" Ryouko had (in short, she is defining her shyness). Emiri Kimidori later reveals that Yuki is trying to contact the Sky Canopy Dominion at the moment, as they first contacted her (because Yuki is closest to Haruhi), possibly being the cause for her sickness; however, the IDSE will do nothing about it, and the IDSE may be the ones who make the decision whether she may recover or not. Powers Yuki Nagato has special powers being a humanoid interface. Physical Powers Nagato has displayed superhuman strength, agility, and stamina. She appears to be immune to pain. In The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya, she injects nanomachines into Mikuru to prevent her from using the Mikuru Beam. Nagato has displayed unusual minor abilities, such as holding her breath for a very long time, not suffering sunburn despite her very pale skin, and being immune to the effects of alcohol. She also appears to be immune to human diseases, so any time she does get ill, it's seen as a serious attack on her. Nagato's reaction time is fast enough for her to repeatedly block several laser beams from Mikuru's "Mikuru Beam" attack. Sensory Powers Nagato has very keen eyesight, even without her glasses. She has demonstrated the ability to detect directions, sense subatomic particles and even sense their mass. She can sense other data organisms and all manners of strange phenomena, but the ability is not infallible. (For instance, she could not immediately determine that a pair of dogs had been infected with a data parasite.) Nagato could "scan" a highly-advanced computer which contained information about time travel. Mental Abilities As shown in Live Alive, Nagato seems to be able to memorize the piece of music by looking at it once. In the same episode she is also able to play the guitar without any problems. As shown in Endless Eight, Yuki Nagato has the ability to remember things that are supposed to be erased by being a part of the Integrated Data Sentient Entity. However, she is not infallible; she once forgot to reconstruct her glasses after they were broken in a battle. Nagato could "intuit" data she had collected from a damaged advanced computer. In the anime, she seemingly has difficulties with some distinctly human objects, such as computer mice and rifles. She demonstrated difficulty in drawing pictures of faces in Snow Mountain Syndrome. Nagato's multitasking abilities gave her a great advantage when playing Saggitarius III. She was able to control 20 groups while countering a hack attempt simultaneously. Data Powers As a humanoid interface, Nagato has numerous powers, seemingly enhanced when in a space under data jurisdiction. Many but not all of her powers require her to use "incantations" (in which she speaks a computer language very quickly). In the first light novel, this speech was translated as: "SELECT serial_code FROM database WHERE code='data' ORDER BY aggressive_combat_data HAVING terminate_mode" Nagato can manipulate the properties of the environment, such as when she modified a baseball bat to only hit home runs, modified a baseball's movements, or destroyed a knife and section of fence. Kyon refers to this as "bogus magic". She can modify some of her own properties (such as her weight/mass, which Kyon noticed when taking her and Haruhi on a bike ride). She once transformed her glasses into a gun (and a syringe), both with special properties. In a data jurisdiction space, she was able to create "icicles" from the surrounding structure and use them to attack an enemy. She could use this ability in "reverse" to counter Ryoko Asakura's similar attacks. In the anime version of Mysterique Sign, Nagato demonstrated the ability to create a repulsion field which damaged (but did not destroy) another data lifeform. Nagato appears to have the ability to teleport, which she demonstrated in the The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya when breaking into space under data jurisdiction. She used a similar ability in the running contest in The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya. The way she described her ability to Kyon made it seem like teleportation, but she still performed worse than Haruhi Suzumiya in the contest. She later used a similar ability to escape an irate person (while the rest of the Brigade had to run) and may have used the ability when blocking the Mikuru Beam. In Mysterique Sign she used a similar ability to enter a data organism's dimension. She can demonstrated the ability to reconstruct areas under data jurisdiction which had been damaged. Nagato can use her abilities to reconstruct her body (healing from damage). This appears to be an active process, and she has not used the ability while using other data abilities. Nagato once healed Mikuru from a knockout poison and was able to at least partially heal a wounded Kyon. Nagato can directly communicate with computers and Kyon's cell phone, even through dimensional barriers. She has only rarely demonstrated this ability and has only been seen using it to communicate with Kyon. Nagato has demonstrated the ability to create a "cover story" with her data manipulation abilities. Nagato can create a field which renders people invisible, inaudible and even intangible. She may be able to alter computers with her abilities, having created a "do-it-yourself" computer for the Computer Research Society using an operating system that made no sense to the Computer Research members, and could use her "magic touch" to fix software bugs. Nagato has shown the ability to manipulate data links, enabling her to destroy or manipulate data-based organisms. She can communicate with the Integrated Data Entity in order to gain information and permission to use otherwise forbidden techniques (such as nullifying Asakura's data link). Sometimes the entity will not give her the information she seeks, however. Nagato was able to transfer some of her autonomous judgment capabilities to Emiri Kimidori when she fell ill in The Surprise of Haruhi Suzumiya. Nagato also has the ability to "steal" some of Haruhi's powers and use them to her advantage, something she did in the Disappearance arc as a result of "errors". Precognition Nagato has displayed at least limited precognition. She had at least some foreknowledge of Ryoko Asakura's attack and Kyon being trapped in sealed space in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (saying that Kyon would be "first" if the radical faction moved and telling him to "be careful" before being trapped). In the anime version of Live Alive she gave a long series of seemingly accurate (but mundane) predictions. Until the Disappearance arc, Yuki has the ability to transport her consciousness through time by "synchronization"; however, she herself blocks this off after the arc in order to prevent errors (according to Yuki, this gives her more options for the future as well). In The Scheme she revealed that she had given up the ability, which meant she did not know why a time-displaced version of Mikuru Asahina was visiting the "current" time plane. The Vanishing of Nagato Yuki-chan Yuki also stars in the unofficial spin-off manga The Vanishing of Nagato Yuki chan. Her appearance in this manga is based on the alternate Yuki from The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya. Relationships with SOS Brigade members Haruhi Suzumiya Yuki is not shown to ever have opinions of Haruhi beyond what the Integrated Data Sentient Entity believes. Yuki follows Haruhi's orders (although generally following Kyon's orders in preference to hers) and sometimes flatters her (eg calling her cooking delicious, ensuring she had no conflicts with schedules assigned by Haruhi, making it clear that she and Kyon had not been on a date at the library, etc). Yuki occasionally displayed irritation with Haruhi's demands (such as glaring at her when Haruhi said she wanted to throw her books out from the SOS Brigade HQ, or protesting that she didn't need to be carried after getting sick in the Snow Mountain Incident) but has never openly defied Haruhi without Kyon's support. Kyon Yuki treats Kyon as a superior figure, even naively following his "orders" (such as, during Mysterique Sign, she misinterpreted something he said and "froze" in place until he told her she could move), and followed his orders when he limited her power during the Day of Sagittarius incident. Over time, Yuki became more willing to communicate with Kyon. In The Melancholy she stared at Kyon and Mikuru playing Othello until Kyon invited her to play, and only asked Kyon to take her to the library again by computer message, but by The Scheme she was willing to ask him favors (such as not talking to her alternate variant). Yuki is very protective of Kyon (she sees protecting him and Haruhi as her primary mission), and believes him personally to be important. Yuki also trusts Kyon's judgment very much, as when she creates a new world in The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya, she preserves his memories of the old world in order to give him the choice of which world to keep. Yuki may have a desire to be with Kyon, along with a sense of "love", as in the Disappearance arc, even though in her perspective he is an intruder who randomly bursts into her Literature Club room saying strange things, she still invites him to the club and pulls on his sleeve to make him stay for dinner. Yuki has occasionally displayed "jealousy" towards Kyon's connection with Mikuru Asahina, staring at them when they flirted or glaring at Kyon coldly when they went on a date (of sorts) in The Melancholy of Mikuru Asahina. Yuki has become somewhat more independent of Kyon as the light novel series continued. For instance, in Mysterique Sign she even accidentally followed his orders, but in The Scheme of Haruhi Suzumiya she refused to tell him what Haruhi's surprise was, and in Editor in Chief★Straight Ahead! she refused to let him see the story she was writing, even when he asked her to. (Instead, she hid the story and eventually glared at him when he kept trying to peek at it.) Kyon, in turn, has occasionally taken Yuki for granted, such as not going to the library with her when she asked him to in The Melancholy and several times inviting and then "dumping" her in The Scheme. (He did so a second time, even after apologizing.) Mikuru Asahina Because Mikuru is often intimidated by her (because Yuki often stares at Mikuru for long periods of time and also due to her powers), they aren't that close and rarely talk. The older Asahina however seems to still have such problems. In The Scheme of Haruhi Suzumiya Yuki not only occasionally spoke politely to Mikuru (e.g. telling her not to do dishes, as she was a guest), but also spent a night staring at her. Mikuru told Kyon that Yuki wanted to be more like her, but Yuki has denied this. In The Scheme, Mikuru noted that Yuki was upset about Kyon not staying with her in the library, and told Kyon to apologize. Itsuki Koizumi Yuki is not shown to ever have opinions of Itsuki beyond what the Integrated Data Sentient Entity believes. She occasionally communicates with him about theories or queries, but never has real conversations. Koizumi is the only person who understands her when she gives a complicated answer; she often has to simplify things for Kyon. Koizumi complained that she never responded to his inquiries about her powers, and he had to gain information from other TFEIs instead (who, in turn, tell his Organization very little). Koizumi has occasionally supported Yuki in various activities, such as suggesting he would help her find hobbies beyond reading (Mysterique Sign short story) and supporting Kyon when he gave Nagato permission to visit the Computer Society (politely put over Suzumiya's objections). Books Read by Nagato * Nagato has read at least the first three books in the Hyperion series. * The Code Book: The Science of Secrecy from Ancient Egypt to Quantum Cryptography by Simon Singh * Oedipus Shoukougun by Kiyoshi Kasai * Phenomenology of Spirit by Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel * The Woman in the Wardrobe by Peter Antony * Mahjong Hourouki 1 Seishun-hen by Tetsuya Asada * Hadae no Shita by Chouhei Kanbayashi * A mathematician's biography (In The Dissociation of Haruhi Suzumiya) Most of Nagato's book reading choices are science-fiction, and at least a few seem to be read as "reference materials", such as books on dealing with "god-like powers" (such as Haruhi). Trivia *Yuki's name is a reference to the Neon Genesis Evangelion character, Rei Ayanami. The "Nagato" and "Ayanami" were both prominent Japanese battleships in the World Wars. As well, Yuki meaning "Snow", and Rei meaning "Ice". es:Yuki Nagato Category:Humanoid Interface Category:Characters